The Doctor's Daughter
by theatregeek001
Summary: This is a one shot I got inspired to write for some unknown reason. The Doctor has been traveling alone for quite some time when he meets a young girl who reminds him of someone he used to know and soon secrets are revealed and hearts are mended. Ten/Rose


The Doctor's Daughter

Summary: This is a story I got inspired to write for some unknown reason. The Doctor has been traveling alone for quite some time when he meets a young girl who reminds him of someone he used to know and soon secrets are revealed and hearts are mended. Ten/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. This is purely for my enjoyment.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!

* * *

Ever since I was a little girl my mom was telling me stories of my dad and how he saved the human race so many times he eventually lost count. She would tell me dazzling tales of robots and futuristic weapons, of near death experiences and this weird screwdriver, all about the man I should call "Daddy." The weird thing is, though, that whenever I asked my mom for a picture or what his name was, she changed the subject. I guess it's hard for her to remember him. She told me that he didn't leave by choice and that she and he can never see each other again because there is too much at stake. Honestly, it sounds like a load of bullshit to me but I can't argue with her. It's how it's been my entire life, all 19 years of it. When it comes to my dad, my mom has very strict rules.

My name is Evelyn Tyler. I work in this extremely boring warehouse that holds excess clothing or furniture department stores ordered. I get to catalogue the mess of it all with my special little pen and clipboard day in and day out. It is seriously the most tedious thing I think I could ever put myself through, but I'm sure it'll pay off one day when I'm older. My mother is Rose Tyler, she's this big CEO executive of this company called Torchwood. I don't really know what they do, no one will ever tell me when I ask which makes me think they're drug trafficers or crime fighters. I wouldn't put it past my mom to work in crime solving. She's really good at seeing the other side of people. My grandma is Jackie Tyler and my grandfather is named Pete. They got married a loooooong time ago and then separated from each other, and then I guess they rekindled the flame. They're still in this honeymoon stage which is awesome but also a little annoying at times. The only other family I have is my Uncle Mickey. He's not really my uncle, but he's been my mom's friend since they were kids.

This is my life. I wake up at 7, I get dressed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, and go to work in the warehouse from 9 until 6. Then I come home, eat, shower, either read or watch TV with my family, and then go to sleep. Every. Single. Day. I am so tired of it all I have started to literally pull some of my blonde strands out of my unmanageable hair. (Seriously, my hair has a mind of its own. It is so poofy and wild, and yet it always styles really nicely and for that I'm thankful. I wish I had my mom's simple locks, though.)

Anyway, that day started like any other day would. When my alarm went off at 7 I groggily rolled over to turn it off and then I started my routine. Everything changed about 10:30 in the morning, though, and that's why I think this story is worth telling. I was going through a box of pink coats, marking my clipboard to the max with check marks, when everything started to shake…..

* * *

"What was that?" I asked. I looked around the warehouse and saw that a box of shoes had fallen off of the shelf to my left. With a small groan I walked toward it and bent down to pick it up. The moment I lifted the cardboard off the ground the whole room shook again, and I fell on my back from the suddenness of it all. It felt as if the whole room was starting to slant, like I was inside some sort of weird room straight out of Wonderland or something, where the ceiling is the floor and the floor is the ceiling. I reached over and latched onto a shelf as items fell all around me, trying not to fall with them. My efforts were in vain, however, and soon gravity was pulling just a little too strong. With a yelp my fingers slipped from the shelf and I began to fall. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain I was sure I would feel in my legs when I landed, but as quickly as it began the sensation ended.

I very slowly opened my eyes and a bright light appeared before me. I looked up and saw that I was laying smack dab in the middle of the street, and the light was coming from a car's headlights that were headed straight toward me. I didn't have a chance to open my mouth and scream when I felt two arms engulf me and pull me straight up, out the car's path.

"Thank you –" I began to say as I turned around. A man stared at me with the strangest look on his face. It was as if he was trying to see into my soul or something, but nicer. His eyebrows were furrowed and his freckled face was contorting into this weird expression. I eyed him carefully, slowly taking in his appearance. Apparently people still wore trench coats. With a small half smile I shook my head and began to walk away.

"Wait!" he called and I turned around again. He was still staring at me, but less intense than before. "What is your name?"

I thought about lying to him. I really did. For all I knew this man could be some sort of rapist or serial killer, but the way he was looking at me told me that probably wasn't the case. Still, I didn't want him to go stalking my family after I left, so I let out a small reply sans my last name. No reason to get my mother involved, what with her probable crime stopper history.

"Evelyn." I said. "And you?" The man smiled. A rather brilliant smile, I do say.

"I'm the Doctor." He replied. I gave him a strange look.

"Doctor Who?" I asked. The man smiled wider.

"No, just the Doctor." He said. I just blinked in response. This man was getting weirder by the minute. "What were you doing lying in the street?" he questioned. I felt my face flush. There was no way he would believe what happened.

"Um…." I said, and bit my lip. "I was uh…Mediating." I said. The Doctor laughed.

"Oh yeaaaaah," he said, his pitch lowered on the last word, "I too meditate in the middle of a busy street mid-morning too. Really gets my blood flowing." I rolled my eyes at him and took a deep breath.

"I have to go. It was nice to meet you." I said curtly and turned around once more. I had barely walked five steps when the Doctor was walking right beside me, staring up at the sky.

"D'you suppose it'll rain today?" he asked lightly, and I gawked at him.

"I…I don't know." I said slowly. "Don't you have some place to be? You look like you should work in some corporate office or something." I said, trying to dismiss this man from my presence. He made a face.

"That is one adventure I will never have." He said matter-of-factly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Adventure?" I asked. My mother, in her stories about my father, sometimes referred to her experiences with him as adventures. Ever since I was a little girl I enjoyed listening to any story that could be classified as such. "What kind of adventures do you normally go on? " I asked intrigued. The Doctor looked at me with a glint in his eye. Right as he opened his mouth a loud crash came from behind us. We both whipped back and saw that a big metal saucer, almost like a spaceship, had crash landed on Big Ben. The Doctor groaned.

"This happens way too often." He muttered, and then he looked at me. "Want to see what kind of adventures I go on, Evelyn?" he asked and held out his hand. People were screaming and running around all about us. I stared at his gesture for a moment and contemplated what going with him would mean, but I didn't have a chance to think too much before another ship landed on a building nearby. Quickly I grabbed his hand and ran with him, pushing people out of my way as I did.

We ran down the street so quickly my legs began to feel like Jell-O. The Doctor stopped right in front of the clock and looked up, his brow furrowed as he thought of what to do next. He began to run again, this time around the monument and stopped at a row of cars that was parked behind it.

"Get down!" He yelled to me, and the two of us ducked behind a big SUV. The Doctor peeked up through the windows. I watched him intently, wondering what was happening. Nothing exciting like this ever happened at home. I had heard about similar "adventures" from my mom, but I never thought I'd live to see it. Suddenly the Doctor bent back down and turned to me.

"Follow me." He said, and we slowly stood back up. I looked to the sky and saw about a hundred metal robots flying toward the ground. People were darting out their way as if they were trying to avoid being hit by a car. The Doctor stood his ground and I stood a little behind him. One robot walked our way, but before it had a chance to do anything the Doctor whipped out this thing and pointed it at the robot and clicked a button. The tip of the object the Doctor held glowed a brilliant blue, and he tucked it back into his pocket. "We have to override their system and turn off their transmitters. That'll stop the flow of new robots, and deal with the ones that are here." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me back around Big Ben.

"How're we going to do that?" I yelled to him. There was so much noise around me I barely heard his response.

"That ship on the other building is smaller which means it's the baseship. The bigger ship is where all the robots would be held, so to stop the flow we have to cut off the main line. That," he said with a maniacal grin plastered on his face, "would be aboard the base ship!" The two of us ran toward the building the second ship was on and ran through the revolving door. The Doctor wasted no time. We didn't give the elevator a second look, but quickly flew up the flights and flights and flights of stairs. My legs were burning but I kept running. I knew I probably stood a better change with the Doctor, although I wasn't sure why I thought that.

We reached the top of the stairs in minutes and the Doctor pulled out his weird device again. The way it lit up reminded me of the screwdriver my mother told me about, but this looked nothing like a screwdriver. It looked like a weird test tube. It seemed to unlock the giant door that led to the roof of the building, and we ran toward the ship. There was nobody in sight, and the Doctor climbed on top of the metal saucer before turning and helping me up. There was a metal rod in the center of the ship with swirling lights on it, a lever its left and railing to its right, but I looked down at the streets of London. The robots had formed a mob and were following the people running away from them. Nobody appeared to be dead yet, but suddenly one robot extended its arm and grabbed a hold of a man.

"DOCTOR!" I cried, and he looked over at me.

"What?" he asked, and I pointed. He peered over the edge and saw what I was seeing. The robots were grabbing people, and once they grabbed them they seemed to electrocute them. The Doctor growled and went back to the swirling lights. "Evelyn, grab that lever there." He instructed. I stared at the street.

"They're just….dyin'." I said, for a moment the Doctor looked at me.

"We can help them." He said softly, and I looked at him with tears streaming down my face. "Grab the lever." I did as I was told. It was a huge lever that required me to use both of my arms. My wild hair was flying about my face, and the wind had started to pick up. Looks like it was going to rain afterall. It was chilly standing so high up and my full lips began to feel chapped. The Doctor hovered his weird device over the lights.

"Right," he began without looking at me. "When I say go, pull it down. And Evelyn whatever you do," he said, setting his sights on me now. He didn't say anything for a moment. I became annoyed instantly. He just stared at me in my leather jacket while my hair spewed about with my lips feeling like they were ripping off of my face, waiting to pull this lever and for some reason he seemed distracted.

"Doctor –" I snapped, and that seemed to pull him back. With a swallow he continued.

"Don't let go." He said. It almost sounded like he was begging me, pleading me not to loosen my grip on the lever. I bit my chapped lips and felt blood trickle down.

"I won't." I said, and the Doctor nodded.

"Now!" he cried, and I yanked the lever down as hard as I could while he pushed the button on his weird device. What felt like an earth quake, the same sensation I had when I was in the warehouse was flooding about us and I held on as tightly as I could to the lever. But the ground kept shaking as a giant electric current was working from way beneath us. I screamed trying to stay where I was, and the Doctor was holding on a rail by the lights.

"EVELYN," he bellowed, "DO NOT LET GO!"

Before I knew it, it was over. I could hear a ringing in my ears as if I had heard a loud explosion nearby, and my hands went limp around the lever. The Doctor ran to the edge of the building and saw the robots lying on the ground scorched. He then looked over at the boarding ship and saw that it too was burning up. He turned back around.

"Well done, Evelyn!" he chimed, and I took a shaky breath. "Are you okay?" he asked and kneeled down to me. I nodded slowly, trying not to shake my head too much as my ears were still ringing. "Here." He said kindly and helped me up. My legs still felt like Jello-O and I had to pretty much use him as a wall to lean against as he helped me back down the stairs and into the streets on London. Before long I began to feel my legs again and was able to walk by myself. Neither of us said anything, and I wasn't sure why I was still walking with him. I should go back to the warehouse and make sure everybody there was okay, but my legs carried me with the Doctor.

We reached this Police Box hidden behind a dumpster. He unlocked it and opened the door, gesturing for me to go inside.

That's when it hit me.

I tried to remain calm but a gasp still escaped my throat. The Doctor, this man who just saved the human race, traveled in a blue Police Box. He had a weapon that could do everything the screwdriver my mother told me about could do, and he goes on adventures. I refused to believe it until I checked the box, and I only took two steps inside before I could tell it was just as my mother had described. It was bigger on the inside. I reached for the railing by the door and felt my heart leap to my throat. Hot tears began to form in my eyes but I blinked them away. The Doctor stared at me, unsure of what to make of my reaction to his home.

"Uh, Evelyn?" he asked. I couldn't look at him. No, there was no way I could look at him. My head was spinning, my heart was thudding harder than it ever had, and I couldn't begin to tell him what I had figured out. He and my mother were not supposed to see each other, she always said that. So why is it, then, that I had? I took a shaky breath and I felt like I was in a dream. Everything was fuzzy and clouded, and I still avoided his gaze as I replied.

"That was crazy." I said. I don't know if he bought it, but he walked past me toward the middle of the room. There was a control panel thing there, and he stood by it watching me.

"You did great." He said with a smile, and I looked at his face for a moment. It was too weird. I realized that our hair did the same weird fluffy texture thing, and I felt my blood tingle as I drew to the inevitable possibility that this was the man I had dreamed of meeting my entire life. "There's plenty more where that came from too." He said patting the controls. "That is…if you wanted to come with me." My eyes shot up to him.

If he was here, I needed to tell my mom.

Why didn't I think of that before?!

"I um…" I said, a gigantic smile etched on my face. " I need to make a call really fast!" I cried and ran outside. I had barely closed the door before I turned back around and opened it. "Don't leave without me!" I called to him and saw him grin, and then I pulled out my phone to call my mom.

I got the busy tone.

"That's weird…" I muttered. The clock on the phone read 1:33, which means she would still be at work and she always answered her phone at work. I shook my head and thought for a moment.

Wait.

Would it really be so bad if I took one more adventure with him before calling my mom? After all, if this man was my father I wanted to get to know him before the drama of the reunion happened. I decided it was best to wait to tell her and walked back inside. The Doctor was sitting in a chair with his arms behind his head and his feet propped up on the table. I sit like that all the time, I thought with a smile.

"Everything alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to call to tell my mom I'd be gone for a while, but she didn't answer." The Doctor nodded.

"What's your mom's name?" he asked.

"R-" I started to say. "Elizabeth." I lied. The Doctor nodded.

"Well, if you want, we could go on one quick adventure and have you back by dinner time!" he offered, a little shyness edged in his voice. I laughed.

"Of course!" I said rather enthusiastically. The Doctor jumped up.

"Alright then!" he exclaimed. "Where to?" I looked at him and thought playing stupid, like I had no idea who he was or what he was capable of, was the best approach.

"One second," I said, "Why is this box bigger on the inside?" He shrugged.

" How it grew." He replied, and shot me a grin. "It's called the TARDIS, by the way. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I was waiting for that question to come up."

Good one, Evelyn! I thought to myself. I played it off much cooler and gave him a simple nod. Then I ran my fingers along the controls. He watched me carefully.

"Where can we go?" I asked.

"Anywhere! You have the entire universe at your disposal now! We can go back, we can go forward, we can leave Earth, anything!" he was getting really excited and I couldn't suppress a grin.

"Okay-" I started, and smiled at him with my tongue between my teeth. My mom does it all the time and it's a habit I acquired over the years. The Doctor stared at me and his tone became very serious.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked quietly. I stared at him bewildered.

"Do what?" I asked. He looked down at the controls.

"Nothing." He replied grimly. He stayed that way for a moment and I wondered if he was thinking about my mom. I smiled slightly at that thought. "So!" he continued with his tone much brighter. "Where would you like to go?" A gleam caught my eye. This would be perfect.

"Somewhere with flowers!" I said.

I was going to make this my own personal investigation. Since my mom didn't answer, I decided to see if he still loves her as much as she loves him because I don't think my mom would be able to handle losing him a second time. If it turned out he had moved on, I would simply not continue with him on adventures and return home. I would never tell my mom, and I would act like I've never met my father. After all, I lived that way for nineteen years and I figured it wouldn't be hard to go back to. The Doctor looked at me for a moment before shrugging.

"Alright! Allons-y!" he cried and pushed a button. I could tell we were flying because we were jerking around, and my mom always told me what a terrible driver my father was. It ended as quickly as it began and I knew we had landed somewhere. With a grin a jumped up and the Doctor met me by the door.

"Most people are nervous their first time," he said to me. I shrugged.

"My life is horribly boring – this is way too exciting to be nervous!" I said in response. Which is true, this is the most exciting part of my life so far hands down. He looked at me inquisitively.

"Boring how?" he asked as we got out of the TARDIS. I didn't answer him. My mouth had opened as wide as it would go as I took in my surroundings. The entirety of the planet we were on was covered in brilliantly colored flowers. They came in every shape and size, and they were practically dancing as a slight breeze hit their petals.

"Where are we…" I whispered. The Doctor chuckled.

"It's called Everdeen." He said and took my hand. "C'mon, let's find a place to relax." We bounded off and found a beautiful expanse of flowers more brilliant than any of the others. There was a sheet of green grass in the middle of it all, and it was there we took our break. It felt so nice to sit down and relax with the quiet breeze. Neither of us said anything for a while. The Doctor broke it.

"So how is your life boring?" he asked. I sighed as sunshine hit my face.

"Boring job, boring schedule. Same thing day in and day out." The Doctor smiled.

"I knew someone like that once…" he said. I looked at him as he stared at some flowers in the opposite direction I was laying in. I decided to test my bait.

"Yeah, I work in this really awful warehouse. I mean, it's awful. It holds the overstock items that stores buy in bulk. I get to go there every day and categorize everything and make invoices and reference sheets. It's the bee's knees!" I joked. He stared at me with sadness in his eyes.

"My…an old friend I had did that too when she was probably about your age." He said. "How old _are_ you?" he asked and I turned to him.

"Nineteen." I said. He stiffened.

"You're nineteen." He said, somewhat dumbfounded. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair before dragging them down his face. "Well…" he said and shook his head. He let out a low, exasperated laugh. "How 'bout that." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"You okay?" I asked. He didn't turn and look at me. Instead he just sat there, contemplating what was going on in his mind. I decided to test it one step further. "Do they have roses within these flowers?" He whipped around to stare at me. His eyes were wide, his eyebrows were together in an angry way and he whipped out his screwdriver and pointed it at me.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he demanded. His voice was husky, dark. I stared at him and raised my hands so he would know I meant no harm.

"Doctor –" I began to say but he cut me off. His eyes were wild, angry.

"No, who are you?! You look just like her, you act just like her! You're feeding me these lies about your 'boring' life that is almost an exact account of her life! You're the same age she was…. WHO ARE YOU?!" I stared at him, unable to form a coherent thought. "Are you with Torchwood?" he said, his eyes crazier than ever. I found myself shaking my head violently and stuttering.

"N-n-n-n-noooo," I said and he tightened his grip on his screwdriver. "She is!" He lowered it slightly and I swore I could see tears in his eyes.

"Who?" he asked, his voice cracking. I looked down.

"My mother, Rose Tyler." I replied.

The screwdriver fell to the ground.

I looked at the Doctor who was staring at me in a way that was different than all the others. It was still wild, but more in shock. He was speechless but his mouth hung open, and a tear fell out of his eye. He quickly wiped it away and closed his mouth. He gulped.

"Rose…" was all he could say. His head was buried in his hands after that and he sobbed. He cried so hard and so long, and I didn't know what to do. I reached over and held him, rocking him back and forth gently. We stayed that way for a long time, and soon the sun began to set and a dazzling purple twilight sat in the sky before us. The Doctor stopped crying not long after and just sat there, not speaking.

I had no idea what to do. Eventually he stood up and walked back toward the TARDIS and I got up to follow him. He didn't disagree or say anything when I followed him on board, and he walked to the kitchen silently and reached into the cupboard. I kept my distance and watched as he grabbed a thing of jam and a spoon and ate almost the entire thing. Neither of us had said anything in almost five hours. When he finished the jam he sat down in the control room again but I stayed where I was, unsure of how to respond to what was happening. He looked over at me after another twenty minutes or so and gestured for me to sit down next to him. I obliged silently, and he looked at me slowly.

"Did you know who I was when you met me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No…I didn't put it together until I saw the TARDIS. Then I thought of all the stories she told me growing up about her adventures with my dad in the blue box and – " he sat up and coughed.

"I'm sorry – her adventures with WHO now?" he asked incredulously. I stared at him with my mouth agape.

Oops.

"Um…" was all I could get out. When he spoke next it was soft, kind.

"I'm your dad?" he asked, and I gave a small nod and a half smile. He beamed at me.

"I thought you knew when you asked if I knew who you were!" I revealed and he laughed a little.

"I meant did you know Rose and I traveled together!" he responded and we both laughed. Something in the air felt different and I think we both knew what it was. "Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Yeah, a little." I said and he smiled.

"I got lots of food!" he chimed and jumped up. "What do you feel like? I can make you anything!" He bounded into the kitchen and I followed him. I thought he was embracing the news rather well, and he made me the most delicious grilled cheese sandwich I have ever had in my life. When I told him so he beamed.

"I've had centuries of practice." He said with a wink. "Besides, anybody's cooking is better than Jackie's. How is she?" he asked as I laughed. I told him all about my grandparents and even my Uncle Mickey. I left out my mom, I figured that would a conversation he wasn't ready to have yet.

"Ah, Mickey the Idiot." He said lovingly. "Walked him through how to save the world a few times." He remembered with a small smile on his face. It fell quickly. "Wait…." He said, and his eyes started to grow wild again. "They're all trapped in a parallel universe…." He looked at me with wide eyes. "Evelyn, how did you get on that street?" I swallowed and licked my lips.

"I was the warehouse when I felt a shake and –" I gasped, "Wait, what do you mean parallel universe?!" I demanded. He did some weird thing with his hands and urged me to continue. I pursed my big lips. "I felt a shake and then it seemed like the whole room was tilting. And I fell down and when I woke up I was on the street." I told him. The Doctor ran back to the control room in a frenzy, looking on the screen and pushing a thousand buttons.

"Noooooo…." He whistled. I stared at him concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The rift is open again." He replied. I stared at him blankly. "That's how you got through! The rift between universes is open and now people can go in and out as they please!"

"Oh, cool!" I said. The Doctor shouted in response.

"NO! Not cool! Evelyn, you're okay because you were born in the parallel world but your parents are two people who are from this world," he began, "but for almost everyone else, there is a replica of themselves in that parallel world, and if they cross into it….It could shift events in time forever and cause… I don't know… war." He said hurriedly, darkly. I sighed.

"What do we do?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We have to find the rift. We go back to where you landed and backtrack." He pushed a button and in seconds we stopped jolting around again. When we exited the TARDIS it was as if we had never left. Both ships were still burning, a few people lay electrocuted in the street and robots remained scorched. My dad grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the spot where I landed. He pulled out his screwdriver and scanned the area. He closed his eyes but held onto my hand still. I suddenly felt my head throb when I heard my dad's voice.

Where are you, Rose?

His eyes shot open and we both turned to stare at each other.

"Impossible…" my dad muttered. I stared confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You and I can read each other's minds." He said. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"What?" I asked him, and he hugged me. It took me a second to grasp what was happening, but soon I hugged him back.

"Time Lords can read the minds of other Time Lords in their immediate families." He revealed.

"Time Lords?" I asked. He smiled.

"My race." I nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, of course." I said with my tongue in between my teeth. The Doctor sighed.

"Every time she gave me that smile, my heart melted." He said softly. I reached out my hand.

"We'll find the rift and –OH!" I said loudly. My dad grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I laughed.

"THAT'S why the signal was busy! Because we're in different universes!" I said it like it was a common occurrence. My dad looked at me for a moment before moving on and searching the sky. He didn't look at me when he spoke next.

"You know…" he began. "If you and I can read each other's minds I really am I your dad." I nudged him.

"I already knew that." I said. He looked at me now.

"How?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"Intuition." I said. He laughed.

"It also means you are at least ½ Time Lord." He said with a grin. I gawked at him again. "I don't see why that surprises you, seeing as how you knew I was your father already." He said, and I rolled my eyes. I was about to come up with a witty response when the ground shook beneath us again. I grabbed my dad's hand and we braced ourselves for what we hoped would happen. Everything seemed to tilt again, and before I knew it we were sliding down the street when we collided.

My mom, my grandma, my grandpa, and Mickey all stood before us on that London Street as the tilting stopped. They had crossed over. My mom stared at my dad and both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Hi," my mom whispered. My dad said nothing. Instead he reached forward an cupped my mother's face in his hands and leaned in to her. His mouth met hers and her arms wrapped around his neck while his slid around her waist. He hoisted her off of the ground and spun her around in the kiss which caused her to break it and laugh. They reveled in the moment of seeing each other, stealing more kisses and never letting go of the other. My grandparents both had tears streaming down their faces. Nearly twenty years they had all prayed for this moment. My dad didn't let go of my mom's hand as he shook my grandfathers, and then he let go only for a moment to hug Jackie. When he pulled away she slapped him across the face.

"OW!" he cried out.

"That's for knocking up my daughter and then leaving her for nineteen years, you prick!" she scolded. He looked to the ground in pain, and she reached out to tuck a finger under his chin. "I missed you." She said. The Doctor smiled and then turned to Mickey.

"MICKEY THE IDIOT!" he cried and the both laughed and hugged.

"I hate you for what you did to 'er." Mickey told my father who nodded.

"Quite right to. But I'm not leaving her now. Not ever." He said as he turned to my mom, who kissed him again. Then, for the first time in my life, both of my parents laid their eyes on me at the same time. My mom cried and pulled me into a hug, and my father followed suit. All three of us cried and rejoiced in the moment, and I could hear my grandma ask my grandfather for his hankie. I rolled my eyes at the theatrics of it all.

My mom pulled away and cupped my face. "You didn't come home from the warehouse last night and so we went looking for you. We were in a storage unit when the ground shook and we wound up here." She said. The Doctor kissed the top of her head.

"Our daughter saved the world today." He told her and she smiled.

"Evelyn Tyler, defender of the Earth." She said, quoting my father unbeknownst to me. He laughed.

"Oh, wait." He said and detached himself from my mom. "The rift might open again at any moment. Do you want to go back?" he asked each one of us. We all said no. For me, I just wanted to stay with my family and for everybody else, life in the parallel universe just didn't measure up to life here. The Doctor nodded and pointed the screwdriver at the crack in the asphalt and clicked a button. The rift was sealed, and everybody clapped for him which he played off like a pro. We all laughed.

"You lied to me!" he suddenly exclaimed, turning to my mom. "Nineteen years ago on that beach! You said Jackie was the one who was pregnant!" My mom sighed.

"Hey! You said what?!" my grandma cried, but my grandpa shushed her.

"Not now, Jacks." He said. My mom looked at my dad.

"I thought I was never going to see you again, and I figured it would be hard enough to leave me behind, but to leave her too…." She had tears pouring down her face. "I'm sorry." She choked out, and my dad smiled sadly. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed her gently.

"Rose Tyler, how good it feels to say your name again." He whispered and she smiled. "Do you want to know what the end of that sentence on that beach was?" he asked. She sniffed the tears back and cupped his cheek.

"More than anything." She replied. He kneeled down.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." He said and I felt the tears cascade down my face. This all seemed too good to be true. I cupped my hand over my mouth as he continued. "This next part is new, but seeing as how I've got you back…. Will you marry me?" he asked, and my mom could only nod she was crying too much. I shrieked and ran to hug them after they shared a passionate kiss, as did everybody else.

* * *

That was two years ago. Since then, my mom, my dad and I have been traveling the galaxy defending the worlds from all sorts of bad guys. It's pretty badass.

Oh, once they got married, my dad and my mom created a barrier between them that activated this part of the TARDIS that was still in my mom from when she saved my dad when they first met, and now she will regenerate when she 'dies' too, as will I since I'm half Time Lord. Basically, we're going to be a rather unstoppable family. And we will continue to save the world for the rest of our lives.

So, who am I? My name is Evelyn Tyler. My mother is Rose Tyler, and my father is known as The Doctor. He has a real name that only my mom knows, but she's not allowed to say anything. My days are never the same. I have no routine anymore. I wake up whenever danger calls, and I don't know when I'm going to eat dinner. I haven't read a book or watched TV in two years but that's okay. Because I have my family together again and we're off on our own adventures.

Who am I? I'm the Doctor's Daughter. The combination of the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm, and I am ready to fight.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed this! Please review!


End file.
